Light projection systems can be integrated into electronic devices for use in a variety of different applications. In some applications, time of flight (TOF) measurements of projected light (e.g., laser light) are used to provide depth information about a surrounding environment. In other applications, structured light patterns are projected and distortions of such patterns are measured to extract positioning and depth information regarding various objects reflecting the structured light. In still other applications, projected laser light is used for biometric assessments such as eye tracking, retina identification, facial recognition, etc.
Consumer demand for smaller and thinner electronics such as phones, watches, tablets, etc., constrains available design choices, presenting a number of challenges to incorporating light projection systems into mobile electronic devices.